Dying Young
by Beastdragons2187
Summary: It's been four moths since Wally West's passing and now the team are rebuilding everything they have lost in the past year. New faces popping up, and old ones returning, will they be ready for the hell to come? Only one way to figure out if they will thrive or die young. Rated T for langue, violence, and sexual references. Story contains characters by Dc comics, and Ocs.
1. Warnings

**Bludhaven, Pennsylvania, November 19, 2016**

At the warehouse that the team use as a base The Team gathered in the living room.

"So we are finally getting rid of this dump." Mal said, picking up a box and walking it onto the bioship.

Dick and Tim turned off all of the computers and transfered the files to The New Cave's database, then destroyed them.

"Dick can I ask you something?" Tim asked, getting up out of the computer chair. Dick smiled at him.

"Yeah little bird." He said, Tim rolled his eyes beneath his masked face.

"When did you decide to stop being Robin?" Tim asked, picking up the chair.

"I was sixteen, needed a new direction in life, and legally emancipated." Dick replied, Tim raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask Tim?"

"No reason." Tim said, Dick didn't believe him, but he didn't say anything, as they finished loading the Bioship.

"Is everyone and everything on board?" M'gann asked, everyone nodded and she commanded the ship to go to San Francisco.

*Team, Atom here, do you read?* Atom said over the com, M'gann pulled up a visual.

"We're here." Nightwing said, Atom nodded.

*Doomsday has been spotted near your location, and all Leaguers are disposed as of right now.*

"Understood, approaching him now." M'gann said, redirecting the bioship to Philadelphia.

 **Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, November 19, 2016, 8:44 PM**

The Team neared downtown Philadelphia and prepared to drop down. Bart look out of the Bioship's window and gasped slightly.

"Guys, do you see that?" Kid Flash asked, Tim ran over to where Bart was and looked down with him, he saw the carnage, destruction and mess Doomsday was making, cars were flipped on their sides, buildings crumbled and there were walls of fire.

"You mean the chaos and devastation?" Tim asked sarcastically, Bart glanced at him and rolled his eyes. "Of course we see it!" Cassie said, Bart snapped on his goggles.

"Don't move till I give the word." Dick said putting a hand in the air.

"Kid Flash, you distract him, Wonder Girl, Robin and Guardian will be the frontal assault and M'gann and myself will provide cover here in the bioship." Dick said, the team had no objections and got ready to deploy.

"Okay team, let's move!" Nightwing said, Kid Flash went to the door, and vibrated through it.

Bart dropped on Doomsday's back, he leaped off doing a backflip. He landed on his feet like a feline, and then spun his arms in Doomsday's direction. He created vortexes with his arms, Doomsday turned around, and started walking towards Bart, who spun harder, slowly pushing Doomsday's foot into a gas station.

Tim landed on the station's overhang, and threw an explosive disk down onto his back, Doomsday turned around and swung his arm at the cover, smashing it upon contact with his wrist. Tim drew his grapple and swung away next to Kid Flash, and threw batarangs at Doomsday. The brute turned around again and walked towards them, Bart stared up again and Tim threw more disk at him. Then Wonder Girl flew down, slamming her fist into Doomsday's jaw, shattering any window and starting any car alarm in a mile's radius. She flew to the other side and tied Doomsday in her lasso, Guardian jumped down using the lasso as a trapeze throwing a billy club at the brut, it exploded on contact with his chest. Mal landed next to the other boys who were still on their attack, Cass then pulled on her lasso sending Doomsday towards her, but Doomsday used his head as a battering ram and knocked her down.

The Bioship then came down firing missiles at him, Doomsday was thrown aback. Letting Nightwing jump down. Dick threw wingdings at the foe, then landed on his chest, and took out a large chunk of kryptonite, and jabbed it in his collarbone, and leaped off, but not after twisting it and shoving it deeper. He threw an inhibitor collar around Doomsday's neck and landed in front of Bart and Tim. Wonder Girl ran over to them.

 **Cave Justice, San Francisco, 9:12 PM**

The team walked in the new base it was still under construction, well half of it.

"Mal." Karen said, running up to Guardian, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hey beautiful, told you I wouldn't be gone long." He said, kissing her on the forehead. Bart made a face as he walked passed them, Tim elbowed him in the arm. Bart smirked at him.

"How's the rest of constuction Vic?" Nightwing asked, Cyborg, the newest member of the team, well after Starfire of course.

"Almost done, just be sure to tell anyone who will live here there won't be any plumbing till Christmas." Vic said. Dick laugh.

"Keep up the good work." He said, Vic smiled.

"Other than that and well no place to put the bioship and kitchen it's done." Cyborg said, "Don't tell M'gann about that last one though, tell Gar to do it, we don't want her messing up your face." Vic said in a mocking tone.

"I'll be sure that my beautiness won't be compromised." Dick said, walking away.

 **Central City, Star Labs, November 23, 2016, 2:09 PM**

"I actually hate you." A 14 year old caucasian boy with blonde hair said to his twin sister. She laughed at him and ran over to a girl and whispered something in her ear. She looked at the boy and laughed.

"Girl trouble?" Bart asked the blonde gave him a smirk.

"Life trouble." He answered. Bart laughed.

"Nate are you kidding, you have a great life." Bart said, wrapping an arm around him.

"Not as of late, my mom is back in the hospital, and my dad walked out years ago!" Nate said. "And that's not even mentioning an annoying little brother and twin sister who loves to torment me."

"Sorry to hear that man." Bart said, then the person giving the class the tour brought them into another room.

"Aren't we going to go into that one?" A girl asked. The tour guide glanced at her.

"That is private property." She said.

"I hear that's the Flash's HQ." A boy said to another. Bart scoffed.

"That's a theory." He said, well a theory that's very true, but Kid Flash didn't need these kids knowing where he hung out after school, even if they didn't know his secret identity.

"I heard the Flash got his powers because he was struck by lightning." One of the boys said. Also true.

Nate glanced at the off limits door, he was curious, he slipped passed the others and dashed over to it. He pulled open the handle and opened it, he slipped in the door.

It was bright in the room, once his eyes adjusted, he saw a long tube, computers, and a track. But that's not all, he ducked behind a desk. Someone was in the room. Jesse Quick. She was running laps on the track, this had to be the largest room in the entire building. He ran over to a shelf full of chemicals and hid behind it and watched the heroine run. He pulled out his phone and started to record her.

"Bart have you seen my brother?" Nate's twin asked Bart. He scoffed, "Yeah he's right here Leiana." He said, he turned to where he last saw Nate, he was gone.

"Damn." Bart said. "He booked it." Then Bart looked back on the HQ, 'Shit', he thought.

He started jogging, Leiana ran after him, "My god he's an idiot." She exclaimed.

"Not really, I've seen his report card, he could rewrite the alphabet with that many As." Bart said walking up to the door. He grabbed the handle, the pair walked in to see Jess Quick on the floor in a puddle of her own blood, Nate under a power line doused in chemicals, and Professor Zoom, The Reverse Flash standing there in the middle of the floor, grinning.

"Lea, run." Bart said, Lea shot a look at him.

"My brother is in there." She said, running in, Zoom grabbed her and pulled her face close to his.

"Is that your bubby?" He asked pointing at the almost lifeless form of Nate. Lea went to punch him, but Zoom grabbed her arm and broke it, and threw at towards her brother, she hit the ground. The electrified chemicals knocked her out cold along with the glass of bottles stabbing her on multiple points on her body.

Bart pulled out his ring and put on his suit.

"Get outa here Thawne!" Bart yelled. Zoom grinned and ran out of the room, when he was gone a message was on the wall in Jesse's blood. "I'm Back Barry!"

Bart ran over to Jesse, she woke up.

"Bart, how did that kid find out where we work?" She asked.

"I don't really care about that right now, I just need to know when did Zoom find our location?" Bart said, he picked up his phone and dialed 911.

"Yeah there's been an accident."

 **Cave Justice, San Francisco, November 29, 216, 2:32 AM**

"Yeah, the two twins found in Barry's base are in Central City General Hospital, and we are on the lookout for Zoom." Nightwing reported to Batman over the coms.

"Where do I get a feeling those two will end up our responsibility?" Mal said, walking up behind Dick, Dick grinned.

"Barry already said is they manifest powers he will train them, and because everything does." Dick said.


	2. A Family's Death

**Watchtower, December 2, 2016, 2:21 PM**

"How his training going?" Batman asked The Flash, as they watched his new protege in the training simulator.

"So good so far." Barry said, "Nate on your left." He called out to him. The boy in Bart's old Impulse suit dodged the laser, and knocked gun out of the robots and and dismantled it.

"Nate, ready for me to crank it up a notch." Nightwing said at the computer. Nate gave him a thumbs up.

"I know it's bad for me to say, but I'm slightly relived I don't need to train both of them." Barry said to Batman.

"His sister still hasn't woken up?" Bruce asked. Barry nodded.

Nate ran up on the drone, he round house kicked one in the face, and the next one he grabbed it's extended arm and shoved his elbow down on its elbow joint, then he decked it across the face. Then gun fire came down on him, he ran out of the way, right up to the snipers and kicked them both in the head. Dick ended the simulator.

"How did I do this time?" Nate asked, lifting the goggles off of his face, Nightwing smirked.

"Very well, score of 119, not bad for your second time." Dick said, Barry shot a look, "Not bad?! That's better than you got your first time!" Barry shouted jokingly. Dick laughed. Bruce just stood there.

"He's decent." Batman said walking out, Barry followed him into the main room.

"Bruce the hell is your problem, you probably crush him." Barry said.

Batman didn't say a thing or turn to face Flash.

"Bruce I asked a question!" Barry said, Batman didn't turn around.

"The team doesn't need another reckless speedster." Batman said, Barry scoffed loudly. Everyone in the room turned their attention.

"You actually think Wally was my fault!" Barry shouted.

"Yes Wallace made his own choice, but you and Bart could not slow enough to take at least half of the kinetic energy attacking him." Bruce said.

"He had 16 seconds!" Barry said, "We can't stop on a dime!"

And you let your nephew die in anguish." Bruce said, anger radiated off of Barry in waves.

"At least I tried to save him, can't say that with Jason can you?" Barry said storming out of the room. The rest of the league and team stood in shock, did Barry really just say that?

* * *

 **TWO YEARS EARLIER: January 26, 2014**

Robin, Jason Todd was sat in a chair, he was tied to it. Bound and cut all over his body. His hair covered his face, blood ran from a wound on his temple.

"Now will you be a good boy bird." A man with pale skin asked, holding a crowbar in hand.

"My name is- Jason T-To-Todd" Jason stuttered. The man grinned.

"Good, now who is your big bat?" He asked, Jason lifted his head, stared right into his eyes and grinned a toothless smile.

"Why, who wants to know?" He snarled, the man slammed the crowbar into Jason's side.

"-" Jason whispered, the man leaned in.

"Speak a little louder lamb chop, I think you have a collapsed lung." He said, grabbing Jason's hair pulling their faces close. Jason smirked, and spat blood on the man's face. He hit Jason again.

"How rude, the first boy blunder was way more cordial, had manners, I may have to teach you to follow in his footsteps." He said, wiping the blood from his face.

"Go to hell." Jason whimpered. The man then wracked him again with the crowbar. The chair Jason was sitting on fell over, and he crashed on the floor. The man stepped on Jason's hand crushing it. He waltzed to the door and opened it.

"Now be a good boy and finish your homework and chores, and be sure to tell the big guy I said," The man, The Joker, said,"Hello." The door slammed shut and Jason took out a batarang with his good hand, and cut the rope, and dragged himself to the door, he grabbed the handle. It was locked.

He leaned up on the wall next to the door, his vision faded in and out, but then he saw it. The bomb. 10 seconds.

"Fuck me." Jason said.

5

4

3

2

1

The building came down as Batman drove up, he ran into the wreckage, turning stones and wood over, then he saw him. His soldier.

"Jason." Batman said, Nightwing and Batgirl ran up. Barbra gasped and covered her mouth, Dick broke out in tears as Bruce picked up the fallen Robin in a cradle position. A tear ran down his face.

"Jason." He whined. as Jason bled out in his arms.

* * *

 **Cave Justice, December 16, 2016,**

"I don't like it." Spoiler said about the Christmas Tree Bart bought. It was tall and silver.

"Why not?" Bart asked, putting up some lights.

"It's just ugly." Spoiler said. Bart rolled his eyes.

"Steph get in X-mas spirit." Bart said, Stephanie laughed.

"Sorry still don't like it." She said.

"What if we painted it purple." Beast Boy said, Bart snickered.

"Still no." She said.

"But why?" Bart cried.

"It's short, fat, silver, and the entire bottom row of branches are deformed!" Steph said, listing off every reason the tree sucked. "No amount of purple can save it."

Bart and Gar laughed their asses off. Roy ran in the room with a box.

"Okay, this is my only chance to force Bart and Jaime to-" He said pulling out mistletoe, then he saw Bart.

"Force us to what?" Bart said smirking, Arsenal laughed awkwardly, he shoved the plant back in the box.

"Nothing." He said, running out of the room.

"Cas I told you, you look amazing in that dress!" Tim said over the phone as he walked in.

"No! I'm not saying that just because we are together!" Tim shouted, Cassie hung up on him and he collapsed on the couch. Bart sat down next to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, Tim took in a huge breath.

"I invited Cassie to my school's winter dance, and she is going crazy about making an impression!" Tim said, Bart patted his shoulder.

"Why is Roy putting mistletoe under every door way?" Jaime asked as he walked in the room eating a bag of Cheetos.

"He's trying to force someone to kiss someone." Gar said, grinning at Bart. Bart made a swiping motion at his throat. Steph started to take down the tree.

"Whoa, the hell do you think your doing!" Bart said running over.

"I bought a new one on amazon." She said. Bart moaned, and everyone else laughed. Bart slugged back to the couch and lied down, putting his head on Tim's lap, Tim patted him like a dog.


	3. The man in the Red Hood

**Glendale, Arizona, December 21, 2016, 3:30 PM**

"I just can't believe you did not like that movie." Tim said to Cas as they walked out of the theater. Cassie shrugged.

"I'm just not a fan of Star Wars." She said bluntly, Tim gasped. He put a hand to his chest and dropped his jaw.

"How dare you!?" He said. Cassie laughed. They walked down the street talking a bit more about her hate of the film.

*Nightwing to Robin* Robin's communicator went off.

*Yes Nightwing.* Tim said.

*There's a break in at a local prison, can you and Wonder Girl handle it?* Dick asked. Tim nodded.

"We sure can." Tim said, running into an alleyway. He took off his jacket and revealed his suit underneath, his rolled up cape unraveled and fell on his back. He took off his jeans and the rest of his suit appeared. Cass took off her coat and her Wonder Girl tee shirt was now exposed along with her lasso. The pair then ran off to the prison.

"So much for our date." Cassie said under her breath as the two went to their destination.

 **Cave Justice, December 21, 2016, 3:39 PM**

"Okay, Gar give me your opinion." Bart said from the hallway.

"On what?" Garfield asked, not really paying attention to anything but his video game. Bart ran out with a box.

"What's that?" Gar asked, Bart opened it.

"I got this for Artemis, she's kinda still having a hard time with out Wally, and I thought she could use it." Bart said taking out a picture of Wally, Artemis and their families from last Christmas. It was a custom picture frame with a small lightning bolt on the bottom.

"Wow Bart." Gar said, inspecting the frame.

"You think it's not to soon?" Bart asked, Gar put a hand on his chin.

"No, not really." Gar said. Bart smiled and put it back in the box.

"Well it's time to wrap it." Bart said, Gar smirked.

"So did you get me anything?" Gar asked, Bart's face drained of all emotion.

"Uh yeah, but I can't tell you what it is, it's a surprise." Bart said, dashing out of the room. Gar smiled and returned to his game.

* * *

"Taste." M'gann said to Jaime, shoving a spoon at him. He grabbed it and licked it. He scrunched his face.

"Tastes good M'gann." He said, rubbing his neck. She rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"Nope, not good enough." She said, tossing out the bowl. The sixth one today.

"You need to take a break hermosa." Jaime said, closing the cook book shut.

"I can't, Roquell is getting married in a few days, literally the twenty seventh." M'gann said, reopening it, "And I promised I'd make her cake perfect." Jaime mumbled a swear in Spanish under his breath. He sat down in a chair and breathed loudly.

"M'gann, can I asked you something?" Jaime asked, M'gann stopped her ingredient gathering.

"Yeah sure Jaime." She said, Jaime smiled slightly.

"Well I like someone on the team, and I just don't know how to tell hi-them." Jaime said, M'gann raised an eyebrow, she sat next to him.

"Well, you should start by seeing if they feel the same way." M'gann said.

"How do I do that?" Jaime asked, "Well with out revealing it to them."

"I don't know, every relationship I've been in was straight forward." She said patting him on the back. Then the fire alarm went off.

"This is why I asked Zatanna to make the cookies!" She said flying over to the oven. Jaime slouched in his chair and groaned loudly.

* * *

 **1 Day later**

Bart ran into the living room, "Is Gar in here!?" He asked.

"No." Virgil said, Bart turned around and saw Virgil putting a few gifts under the tree, Tim and Cass cuddling on the couch and Roy and Steph arm wrestling on the table.

"Good!" he sat sitting on the floor. Arsenal's arm hit the table.

"Fifth times a charm!" Steph said dancing on the table when Roy moved his hand.

"Why do you need to talk to him or something?" Cass asked Bart. Bart sighed.

"Nope, I said that I got him a really cool Christmas gift an-" Bart said, interrupted by Roy immediately.

"And you lied." Roy said, Bart nodded.

"So can someone help me?" Bart said.

"Tell him the truth." Virgil said, jumping on the recliner and turning on the TV.

*And in better news toy stores have finally got the shipment of Rouge One toys in time for Christmas.* A news reporter said on the TV. Bart jumped.

"That's it!" He said, running out of the room.

"What's it?" Tim asked, he reached in his pocket for his phone, but then.

"That little jerk took my wallet." Tim said.

* * *

"Okay, on August 7, The Gordanians Attack New York." Nightwing said in the conference room.

"A few days later on the 13, Trgon attacked Belgium. " Nightwing proceeding to the next slide.

"I've spent months looking for a connection ,Trigon was an isolated accident, but the event that gave us Starfire, was not." Dick said.

"What does this mean Nightwing?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Diana, the Gordanian attack was planed by Koriand'r's homicidal sister Komand'r." Dick said, "But Kori was not on Earth until she found out her sister's men were on Earth"

"I believe Komand'r is somehow in league with the light." Nightwing said, the room stayed silent.

"Nightwing, if you suspect this, why don't we have J'onn interrogate her?" Hal Jordan, Green Lantern, asked. Nightwing nodded.

"Hal, M'gann has been grinding her for days, she has a mental block that is impossible to breach." Flash said.

"Good work Nightwing." Batman said.

"Yes you have been doing a good job leading the team since Aqualad was deployed in Atlantis's war." Black Canary said.

"Thank you, and I think it will please you all that we finally got him." Dick said, "The Reverse FLash was taken in by Superboy and Kid Flash three days ago."

"Excellent." Wonder Woman said.

"Now I have one more thing to discuss." Nightwing said, pulling down a drop down image of The Red Hood.

"The Red Hood has surfaced in Gotham three months ago and now has complete control over the drug trade." Nightwing said, Batman stood up.

"Nightwing, Hood is my problem, and I alone will be handling him." Batman said.

"Very well." Dick said.

* * *

 **Gotham City, December 23, 2016, 12:30 AM**

"What did I tell you about selling to kids?" A man in a leather jacket and red helmet asked a dealer.

"Not to." The dealer said backing away. The man kept walking up to him, he pulled out a dagger.

"And what did I say would happen if you did?" He asked again. The dealer pulled out a gun and pointed it at the man.

"Mr. Hood, i don't care anymore, I just needed more money!" He said, Hood grinned under his mask. He put the knife away, kicked the gun out of the man's hand and throat punched him. He grabbed the man by the collar and threw him up against a building.

"Sir it wont happen again I swear." The man said, squirming in Hood's grip.

"You already swore, not to sell to kids or teens, and you broke that promise." Hood said. "And if my name isn't the Red Hood you are taking that to the grave."

"No please!" You could hear the man's screams for a few miles, Batgirl and Robin most certainly did.

"Bruce, we found him." Barbra said into her earpiece, and she and Tim ran to the direction of the scream.

"Oh, you made it." Red Hood said as Batgirl and Robin landed behind him.

"This ends tonight." Tim said, extending his staff.

"No not nearly." Red said, drawing his pistols and firing at the duo. Batgirl and Robin jumped in opposite directions. Red threw a smoke pellet down. Robin ran to the smoke. Once it cleared he stared at the wall in disgust.

"What it is it Tim?" Barbra asked. She went to look at the same wall and gasped. In blood it read.

"I'm back."


	4. True Robin

**Cave Justice, December 25, 2016, 4:30 PM**

"So I never would have guessed you a Star Wars fan." Gar said to Bart after he opened his, late, present. Artemis walked up to Bart.

"Hi Arty." Bart said, Artemis smiled.

"I saw this, you didn't need to get me anything." She said, Bart grinned.

"I wanted to." Bart said, "So go ahead and open it." Artemis started unraveling the green wrapping paper, she untied the bow. Then there was a cardboard box, she opened it and gasped. A smile grew on her face as tears poured out of her eyes. She covered her mouth as she pulled out the photo frame with the family picture.

"My gosh, Bart." She said sobbing, happy tears, she hugged him tightly and and he squeezed her.

"Thank you." She said in between sobs as she squeezed the boy.

"You're welcome." Bart said starting to cry as well.

"So Barry, where's your new protege?" Artemis asked Barry who was sitting on the couch next to them. He sighed.

"At the hospital with his mother, she has cancer." Barry said, "Might be her last Christmas."

"Oh, when will he actually take the offer to the team?" Bart asked his grandfather,

"He said he will only join when his sister is well enough to take care of their mother." Barry said.

* * *

 **Watchtower, January 3, 2017, 8:48 PM**

"Dick, you need to see this." Barbra said to Nightwing who came to her. She pulled up an image on the computer screen. It was security footage of a man at a bank.

"What is this?" Dick asked, "Look!" Barb said, Dick looked closer, his eyes opened wide, his jaw dropped. It couldn't be.

"Jason?" Dick said, "Can't be, it's probably some one who looks a lot like him."

* * *

 **3 years earlier February 3, 2014, 2:30 PM**

"Jason, He couldn't believe it, the excitement, adrenaline rush, the way it felt on a rooftop with his hair and cape blowing in unison among the wind. " Dick said as they started lowering Jason's casket into the ground.

"The way a bo staff felt so naturally in his hand, the fear he put into criminals alongside his mentor. The mask, it brought forth a whole new world to a boy who life was nothing but horrible," Dick continued, "He was young, ambitious, reckless, and always ready with a smartass remark for the likes of The Riddler, or Penguin, or even Joker himself."

"His name is, was, Jason Todd, he flew in the Gotham night like a Robin, and his wings, his wings were clipped too damn soon.

* * *

 **(The Speed force) Keystone City, Kansas, January 5, 2017, 7:32 PM**

He felt a crack of lightning as he tried to return home but was sucked back into the force. Then he saw her, his old friend from high school.

"Linda!" He screamed, she ignored him and kept walking down the street.

"It's me, Wally!" He shouted, then he was pulled back into the force with a howl of agony. And without looking back the woman kept walking down the street as Wally was pulled out of reality once again.

* * *

 **Gotham City, New Jersey, January 6, 2017**

"What!" Black Mask shouted at his secretary.

"Yes the red hood made out with the kryptonite shipment." she said to him. Black Mask growled at her.

"Bring me his head on a stick, I want him dead." He said trying to calm down, then he saw a laser pointed at him. He turned to the window and saw Red Hood holding a sniper rifle. The man on the other buildings ledge waved and dropped the rifle, picked up a missile launcher and fired at Mask.

* * *

 **Watchtower, January 8, 2017,**

*And in bigger news, the Gotham City crime boss, Black Mask has been officially pronounced dead.*

"Has to be Red Hood.* Tim said to Batman, who nodded.

"Robin, I told this to Nightwing, Hood is my problem." Bruce said, Tim raised an eyebrow.

"Bruce I just want to help." Tim said.

"You cant." Batman said walking to the zeta tube.

*Batman, 02* Tim then just stood alone in the watchtower watching the news, then the computer announced another visitor.

*Robin, B12* The temperature of the room lowered, Tim raised a brow, he was already inside, and Dick went by Nightwing. He jolted his head towards the back of the room where he saw a man wearing a Robin outfit and holding two batons, he was just a few inches taller than Tim. Standing at 5' 11'' and much heftier than the current boy wonder, Tim stepped back, he pulled out his staff and gripped it hard.

The black haired man grinned at Tim, his white streaked hair covered his left eye and left side of his face, Tim could vaguely see his red roots. He tried to hold his gasp, Tim tried to seem intimidating, but his face spoke volumes to the man. The man he was almost certain he could identify as Jason Todd.

* * *

 **Central City, January 8, 2017, 11:20 PM**

Barry and his new protege, Nate, ran into a bank where Captain Cold and Golden Glider were attempting to make a heist. "Are we late?" Nate asked, wearing the Impulse suit, Barry smirked and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, Nate looked at him, Barry shrugged. "Won't matter." Nate mused as he then dashed towards Captain Cold, leaving Glider to Flash.

Cold aimed his freeze blasters and fired repeatedly at the new Impulse, who just vibrated through the ice. "What Cold, can't you aim?" Nate snarled, Cold growled at the kid, fireing at him once more. Nate then laughed at him, he brushed his dirty blond hair off of his face and lunged. He ran towards Cold, and reached out his hand, he ran past Cold and stopped on top the counter.

"Idiot." Cold spat as he then aimed his left arm at Nate, he went to pull the trigger. Nothing happened, Cold then stared blankly at his hand. Empty, he then quickly glanced at Nate who had Cold's blaster aimed at Cold's feet. Cold started to run towards Nate, but Nate fired the blaster in his hand, the ray of ice immediately hit Cold's leg and tripped him. Nate rushed over.

"Got cold feet Snart?" Nate asked as he restrained Snart by putting him in a armbar.

Barry punched Glider in the nose and ran over to a stand where he mocked her with his hands. Glider glared at him then started running towards The Flash, who ran back over and clotheslined her. Barry then twisted her arm behind her back to keep her at bay till the cops arrived.

Once the Snart siblings were in the back seat of a squad car, Barry and Nate ran up to the roof of the bank. Nate sat on the ledge where he took off his cowl.

"Not bad for your first official outing as Impulse?" Barry asked Nate, who didn't turn to face his mentor and shrugged.

"I guess." He put, Barry sat next to him and pulled off his mask. He glanced at Nate. The boy's blonde hair was blowing through the slight breeze like a flag, and his crystal blue eyes shimmered in the city lights. Nate was staring off into the city, Barry turned his head to see what exactly Nate was looking at. The Hospital.

"They'll be fine Nathaniel." Barry said, placing a hand on Nate's shoulder, Nate glanced at Barry then lowered his head to his lap. "It's not Leanna I'm worried about Barry." The young man said. Barry sighed, he completely understood.

"Nathaniel, your mother has fought it for this long, she's a trooper, she'll make it out of that kemo tube again, if not for herself, but for you and your siblings." Barry said, Nate stared at Barry. "But I need you to stay strong for her, and fight with her, you're fighters I know that it's in the blood."

"I will." Nate said, smiling softly. Barry smiled back, he couldn't begin to explain how much Nate reminded him of Wally, not only in the boy's attitude and emotional range, but also in his mannerisms and simply how he smiles and walks. Barry felt horrible for bringing him into the hero world, and for a few of his own personal reasons for training him, but he couldn't help the fact that the two needed each other in a way. Barry also saw a small bit of himself in him, he had no idea which part, but it was recognizable enough to have quickly bonded with him and easily relate to him.

* * *

 **Watchtower, January 8, 2017,**

Tim hit the floor after Jason kicked him right in the face. Tim crashed into a desk chair and clutched his now broken and bloody nose, he rose back to his feet and grabbed his staff off the floor, he swung it at Jason's mid drift. Jason hunched over at impact and Tim used this as the perfect opportunity to slide underneath Jason and pull him down by yanking at his ankles. Once Jason was grounded Tim leapt onto Jason's chest and forcefully put his staff against Jason's collar and shoulders.

"Is this how you repay Bruce!?" Tim screamed in Jason's face, spitting in his eyes. Jason grinned and grabbed the staff, "No this is how." Jason growled as he pushed up on Tim and threw his successor off of him. Tim was pushed to his feet and was off balance, he dropped his weapon and tried to regain footing. But Jason punched Tim in the stomach and kicked him in the chest.

Tim crashed to the floor and didn't even bother to try to stand back up, Jason towered over him and glared down on Tim. Jason's brow furrowed, and he growled at the boy. Then he ripped the red domino mask off of his face, and the R off of his chest. He threw them down next to Tim and started to walk back to the Zeta Tubes, he stood in the tube he turned to Tim who was slowly regaining his footing.

"Enjoy your time as long as you can kid, it won't be long till Bruce replaces you too." Jason said, he then turned his back an waited for the tube to take him off of the Watchtower, "I guess you're the true Robin for now."

Tim scrambled to his feet and ran to the tube, but Jason was gone by the time he got there. "Shit."


	5. Rescue

**Long Beach, California, January 19, 2017, 3:45 AM**

"We're here," Talia Al Ghul announced as she stepped off of a dark red yacht with a young half Arabic half Caucasian boy. He grunted. He looked around the pier as their servants unloaded their luggage, to bring it to the airport.

"So this is America?" He sighed, he rolled his green eyes in slight disgust, "not at all like they advertise themselves to the world, no wonder half the world hates them," Talia put a hand on his back and rubbed it. She laughed a small bit and smiled at her son.

"Yes Damian, but, it's actually nicer than what you may see in Los Angeles," She said guiding him to a sleek, black jet. The steps came down before them, Damian halted and let his mother walk up first he shrugged, then entered the plane. Once inside he sat down in a large leather chair.

"Mother," He said quietly, "why are we here?" Talia handed him a small glass of water which he drank swiftly.

"To meet you father Damian," She said, "The League is no longer safe, it is falling apart without my father." She sighed and stared out the window as the plane lifted off. Damian did the same and sighed.

"Will you be staying with us mother?" He questioned, Talia gazed out the window at the city lights of LA.

"No, I must rebuild The League," She said, Damian sighed. He then pulled out his phone, his mother bought him one when they stopped in China. So he'd fit into America's teenage demographic. The twelve year old boy scrolled through an app known as Instagram, he was knew to it but caught on rather quickly.

"I pray that Korea bombs Gotham by dawn," He mumbled, his mother ignored him as she drifted off into a sleep.

* * *

 **Franklin, New Hampshire, January 22, 2017, 4:20 AM**

"I hate snow!" Blue Beetle said, he threw his arms into the air dramatically. Snow came down in waves around him, Robin, Arsenal, Kid Flash and Wonder Girl. They treaded threw 3 feet of it as they tried to make it to their destination on foot.

"Said every Mexican ever," Roy muttered towards Cassie who punched him in the shoulder. Jamie ignored his comment, as he continued to groan about how much he hated the snow, rain and the cold.

"Why do you hate it so much amigo?" Bart asked, "Doesn't the scarab adjust you body temperature to accommodate to the weather?" Jamie shot Bart a death stare. To which Bart smiled.

"Yeah, but doesn't mean it's any less annoying," Jamie started going off on a tangent, "it's cold, everywhere, and since the light is tracking the sky I can't fly away or just blast through this crap with the plasma cannon or we get caught, attacked and then hung off of the highest building here!" That's when Tim put a hand up and ran to the edge of the hill and knelt down, he stared off into what appeared to be an excavation site.

"These are the coordinates, Blackfire's intel checks out," Wonder Girl said, running up to Tim and kneeling. Bart and Roy did the same as Jaime stayed a few feet back standing guard in case anyone was watching their rear.

"The hell is that?" Tim asked, Roy shrugged and squinted down at what the light was unearthing.

"KF, goggles," Robing said, reaching an open hand towards Bart who took the goggles off of his forehead and placed them into Tim's palm. Tim grabbed them and put them up to his eyes and glared down at the site, he saw what looked like a pond, full of a glowing green substance.

"Looks like a Lazarus pit." Tim said, Bart shot a confused look and snatched back his goggles. His eyes widened in awe.

"What would a Lazarus Pit be doing here?" He asked, he looked around at his teammates for answers. They had nothing, he sighed.

"And, this is where Blackfire's intel stops being correct?" He asked, Roy shook his head.

"No, she never specified what we would find here, just that it would be important." He answered, he glanced at Tim, "What now?"

"We get back to base and brief Nightwing," Tim said he stood up and turned around to se Jamie take a fighting position.

"Eso sera un problema amigo," Jaime said, as a group of Light operatives hey had never seen before approached them.

"This is America, respect our country and speak the right language!" Roy shouted pulling out his crossbow. Wonder Girl groaned at Roy as their new opponents grew closer.

* * *

 **Bludhaven** **, Pennsylvania, January 22, 2017, 4:21 AM**

Nightwing sat on the edge of his apartment's balcony, he gazed off into the busy, crowded streets of Bludhaven waiting for the chance to save a life, then he saw a flash of yellow light run passed the building. For a moment he assumed it was Kid Flash, but he remembered that the team's base was no longer in Bludhaven, nor were him and Bart close at all. He saw the streak stop at the QuikTrip across the street, he squinted. Then he flipped a switch on his mask, that zoomed his focus to a man in a yellow Flash suit. Eobard Thawne.

The hell is he doing here? Dick thought as he leaped off the edge and pulled out his grappling hook and swung over cars and buildings to Barry's rival. He landed several feet away, he pulled out his batons and spun them around in his hands, he gripped them tight. He fought Thawne, once, with Wally, years ago when they were kids. How hard could it be alone?

"Zoom! Shouldn't you be in Central City?" Nightwing asked, Professor Zoom turned around. He grinned oily at the young hero. Nightwing scowled in return, he wasn't coming for a playful exchange.

"I heard that Bludhaven is home to America's home for the best deep dish." Thawne said jovially. Dick raised an eyebrow and snorted.

"That's Chicago, while you're there," Dick said walking closer very slowly, "you can get shot by an MS13 member." Zoom chuckled.

"Wow kid, you're a lot less playful than the last time we met Grayson," He said, of course Thawne knew his name. He was a close ally to The Flash, and Thawne was from the future when all the bad guys knew the League's identities.

"What are you doing here?" Dick asked, "isn't tormenting Barry your gig?" Then before Dick could wait for a response Thawne disappeared into a blur of yellow light, red lightning surrounded Dick. He turned around to find the speedster, but to no avail. He was too fast. Then Dick was sent flying into a gas pump by a fist. He picked himself up and wiped some blood off of his lip. Then he felt a foot slam itself into his back, he bent over then a hand grabbed him by the hair. It threw him into the street. Then the lights of a car grew close to Dick, he rolled over before the Camaro had time to run his ass over. But then Eobard grabbed Dick by the collar and held him close to his face.

"Because the Light needs you, and also," Thawne said, his breath was hot and rancid on Dick's face, "Barry would hate to see me kill you, especially since you are one of his only remaining links to West." Dick started to fade out of conciseness.

* * *

 **Franklin, New Hampshire, January 22, 2017, 4:23 AM**

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" Cassie asked hers and the teams four new opponents. One, a boy in a black Robin suit who held a spear. Two, a girl with two metal wings attached to her back and swords on her wrists. Three a boy in a black and green Impulse suit. Lastly a girl in a suit that resembled Deathstroke. The last one laughed and spun two swords in her hands.

"Wait, I know you!" Bart said pointing at the speedster, who chuckled sadistically. Blonde hair covered the left side of his face.

"Hey Bart," He said, "miss me?" To that comment Bart growled and tried to pounce at him in pure, fiery rage. Arsenal held him back, Bart shrugged Roy's hands off of his biceps and glared at the boy who looked almost exactly like him.

"We are the last people you'll ever see before you take your last breath," The Robin imposter mocked. Tim raised an eyebrow at him, he had a red 'X' on his chest where Tim had the Robin logo. Other than that he wore a suit that simply inverted his own colors, the only color missing was the yellow that was replaced with more red.

"Let me introduce us, I'm Ravager," The Deathstroke girl said, that is Red X, Divebomb, and Inertia," She said, pointing at the robin looking guy, then the winged girl and lastly the speedster.

"Oh I know Inertia, we've met." Bart snarled, Inertia giggled at Bart's anger towards him.

"Dude, I chased you from the year 2056, just to see you!" Inertia said, throwing his arms to his sides dramatically, "you should be so fucking honored." he smiled at Bart who grew more angry. Bart's hazel eyes started to turn brown in rage, as he balled his fists cracking all of his knuckles in the process.

"Trust me," Bart said gritting his teeth, "I am, really, I am." Wonder Girl stepped in front of him and pulled out her lasso.

"Enough small talk," She said, her golden hair blowing in the wind making her appear godly, like the daughter of Zeus she was. Tim stepped up next to her and pulled out his staff, Arsenal aimed his crossbow at the new enemies. Beetle ran back to his team and converted both arms into blasters ready to fire.

"I agree, " The one said to be Divebomb said, she then took off into the sky, Wonder Girl and Blue Beetle exchanged glances and both took off after her. Tim watched then a sear was swung near his throat. He blocked with his staff, locking weapons with Red X.

"Hey I know she introduced us but, I'm Robin," Tim said jokingly, Red X grinned at him.

"Clearly, or does the R stand for reject?" He said, taunting Tim. He kicked Tim in the knee and Tim in turn swung his staff upwards into Red's groin.

* * *

Inertia and Kid Flash kept hitting each other. Exchanging blow after blow, faster and faster. Bart then punched Inertia in the chest. Inertia hunched over an took a quick second to catch his breath.

"Bart, you're so bad at this," He said, "The hero thing, you'll never be as good as Barry, or Wally hell the new guy Nate, he'll surpass you and go down in history when you're forgotten in obscurity." Bart growled and blinked really fast to suppress the tears in his eyes. Inertia took notice.

"Are you going to cry?" He asked mockingly, "Is the grandson of Barry Allen going to cry, oh my, you are just as pathetic as I thought!" Bart wiped a tear from his eye and wiped it on his cheek.

"And you're just a clone Thad, you have my face, powers, and Thawne's name, you'll never be able to stray from my image you hate me for that, you hate that I get to be the original you cheap knockoff!" Bart yelled, he dashed at Thaddeus and tackled him, they rolled down the hill punching and kicking at each other as they reached the bottom.

* * *

Wonder Girl tied her lasso around Divebomb's leg as Beetle barraged her with his sound cannons. Divebomb then used her wings and slapped Cassie off of her. Then flew straight for Jaime ready to slash at him, he transformed his arms into blades and blocked her attack.

"Unguard!" Beetle said, Divebomb apparently was not a talker as she kicked him in the stomach and then cut right through his thrusters when he flipped over. He went falling down towards the snow.

"No!" Cassie said, she then dived to catch him she threw her lasso and caught him by the waist. Then Divebomb stabbed Cassie in the shoulder and she let go of the lasso and screamed in pain as Divebomb twisted the knife.

* * *

Ravager kicked Roy in the face then slashed at his metal arm with her sword. It did not go through, he used it as a battering ram and slammed his forearm into her face, knocking out a few teeth. She glared at him, pulled her mask up off of her mouth, she wiped blood off of her lip.

"Oh, you'll regret that." She said, she then threw her sword at his arm, and it cut right through the soft metal on his elbow joint. She then ran up to him and pulled the sword out, cutting his arm clean off. She spun around kicking him in the stomach with the back of her heel. She then sliced his suit on the chest with her blades and threw them to the floor. She then pulled a rifle off of her back. She loaded it as Roy tried to recover on the floor. She lined up the shot at his head.

The others stopped their fights as they saw her prepare to execute Roy. Red X laughed as he plunged the spear into Tim's arm to keep him pinned to the floor. Divebomb landed next to him holding Cassie by the hair, she threw the wonder girl to the floor and kicked her.

Bart's eyes opened, not another. He punched his double in the face, shattering Inertia's visor. He broke into a run, he feared he couldn't stop it in time. So he ran faster, yellow lightning then formed around him, for the first time ever. So that's what Barry was talking about? He then reached Roy just as Ravager pulled the trigger, he pushed Roy out of the way and took the hit straight to the knee by Ravager's hunting rifle. Once, twice, three times she shot him in the leg. Bart collapsed clutching his knee screaming in bloody pain. Blood stained the white of the snow, as he bled on the ground at Ravager's feet. She snorted.

"That's a good enough message to The League, kids should not wear costumes." She said, she waved to her team and the four of them followed her to an armored truck. Tim ripped the spear from his arm and ran over to Bart. He pulled a piece of his cape off and tied it around Bart's knee, telling the others to call Flash, Nightwing, somebody, as Bart's screams grew louder.

* * *

 **Bludhaven** **, Pennsylvania, January 22, 2017, 4:25 AM**

She was in the store watching, as Nightwing was taken down by the Reverse Flash. She saw the whole thing, she saw the psycho drag Dick into a dark red van that pulled up during the short lived fight. She tucked a strand of her brown hair behind an ear then left her drank as she exited the store. She walked up to were she saw Nightwing standing earlier, she picked up two metal rods. His weapons, then a small phone like object, she flicked a switch and saw a map of Bludhaven. It was a tracker, but for what. Then she saw a red bird move to a large industrial building. It tracked his suit, maybe, so he doesn't lose it or it get stolen? Whatever, she had to contact Batman, or someone. Someone that could help her save Bludhaven's hero. She shoved it into her pocket and put the metal sticks into her backpack. She then started walking to a bus stop. Kylee Mason would find Nightwing, and save him.

* * *

 **Cave Justice, San Francisco, January 22, 2017, 5:09 AM**

Barry rushed right into the cave, ignoring Cyborg who told him that it was not the best time to check on Bart. He ran straight for the infirmary. He opened the door and in shock he stared at his grandson who's left leg was covered in blood and bandages. He glanced at Robin who sat next to him, with a bottle of water trying to convince Bart to drink. He was unmasked, not even wearing the Batman standard glasses.

"Tim, who did this?" Barry asked the fifteen year old, the boy looked up and shrugged.

"They called themselves The H.I.V.E Five," He said, "Except there were only four." Barry nodded, he rubbed his chin. He then started to walk out of the room to talk to Cyborg.

"Flash, another thing, I heard on the com link was that Zoom was in Bludhaven." Tim said, Barry stopped in his tracks and stared at Tim for a solid minute. Then Tim dropped the ball, Barry never thought Thawne would do it to one of his allies but, "Thawne abducted Nightwing."

"Vic! Can you track Nightwing?" Barry called walking back into the main room, Spoiler and Artemis stared at him for a while.

"We did, but we found a girl with his com link," Cyborg said, "We have M'gann and Conner interrogating her."

* * *

"So is she telling the truth?" Atom asked M'gann, she nodded.

"Yes, I checked her mind three times," Miss Martian said, "she witness Zoom attacked Dick and then drag him into a van with Deathstroke."

"So Zoom's with the light now?" Ray questioned, M'gann nodded.

"It seems that way," She said, "Any word on the new baddies that attacked Robin and the others?" Atom shook his head, no. M'gann sighed and stared back into the room where she saw Conner talking to their guest. A girl who dressed in a red Nightwing jacket, and black skinny jeans. A foe mask was set on her lap, it was one of the better makeshift hero suit she'd seen. She thought back to Stephanie's first costume, ugh. It was atrocious.

"No, from what Wonder Girl and the other reported on they had never seen them before," Ray said, "Except the speedster, Kid Flash was familiar to him, and apparently showed a lot of resentment towards him."

"So Bart knows this, Inertia?" M'gann asked, Ray nodded and folded his arms.

"I'd be surprised if he didn't, because Jaime described him to Ollie, who drew a sketch of him," Ray said, "and his face is identical to Bartholomew's."

* * *

In the conference room Batgirl was briefing Wonder Woman, Superman and Batman on recent events.

"And, this Ravager," Diana asked, "We've never encountered her?" Barbara nodded, she showed a hologram of a sketch Green Arrow had drawn after Roy described his near killer.

"She kept her face hidden, she shares a resemblance to Slade, at least in costume," Babs said, "And shares his abilities." Superman nodded, he folded his hands on the table and sighed.

"And Red X?" He asked, Barbara then pulled up a image of Red X. She explained that he was a near perfect match for Tim. And that from the others witness, he was able to overpower the boy wonder with ease. Batman growled at learning Tim was so easily taken down, in clear disappointed.

"And that brings me the abduction of Nightwing by Deathstroke and Professor Zoom, they contacted us." She said, pulling up a video, Barry walked in just as it started playing.

"Hey, is this thing on?" Zoom's voice said, "Okay, If you're seeing this Grayson is alive, but might not be for much longer, as long as you hand over the Flash and Kid Flash, if those two aren't here by dusk, the former Robin will be formerly alive." Zoom stepped aside to show Dick strapped to a chair, covered in his own blood.

Everyone turned to look at Barry, who grimaced at the screen.

"They can have me but Bart's down for the count, if he tries to use that leg he could damage it more than it already is." Barry said, not realizing that the light probably set it up like this.

"Call in Green, he wants he said he'd join the team, this is his first mission," Batman said, Barry nodded.

"But they called for Kid Flash, not Impulse," Barbara objected.

"Then we suit him up as Kid Flash, the doctors think Bart will be out for at least a month," Diana suggested.

"For all I care he can be Kid Flash 3.0." Barry said walking calling Nate's cellphone.

"Is it time to plan a recuse?" Batgirl asked, Batman nodded.

"Call The Team to mission room." He said, standing up, ending the meeting.

* * *

 **Cave Justice, 4:56 PM,**

Hours later the Team was assembled in the mission room. All waiting on Flash and his protégé. Then two streaks of color whirred into the room. Barry and Nate stood in the center of the room next to Batgirl.

"Nathaniel, mask." Barry whispered to Nate, who put his mask over his face in embarrassment.

"Now that were are all here, Flash, Kid Flash," Batgirl said, glancing at Barry and Nate, who wore a new version of the Kid Flash suit, with a black circle over the lightning bolt and lacked the goggles. They like at her as she spoke.

"The two of you go in first, act as if you're handing yourselves over to Thawne and Slade." She commanded, "Spoiler, Lagoon Boy, the two of you sneak in the back, you-" She started then she was interrupted by M'gann and Connor bringing in the girl that had Nightwing's communicator.

"Take her, she has Nightwing's tracker, the one he put on his suit in case of something like this," Connor said, the girl was dressed in a spare suit. She wore her Nightwing hoodie over the armor plates and had her brown hair tied back in a ponytail. Nate walked over inspecting her.

"Nope, this is for trained professonals." He said, Stephanie laughed.

"And how long have you been on this team Nathaniel?" She asked, Nate shot her a death stare.

"That is so besides the point." He said, Stephanie crossed her arms sarcastically and rolled her eyes smirking at him. He blushed slightly then looked back at the girl.

"I'm Kylee, and isn't Kid Flash a brunette?" She said, Nate smirked and ran a finger through his blonde hair.

"I'm the new guy, he got his kneecap demolished last night." He said, Kylee nodded. her eyes butterflying Nate. He didn't notice as he kept looking over his shoulder at Stephanie who was showing off something on her phone to Blue Beetle. He sighed.

"Okay, she'll go with Spoiler and Lagoon Boy," Batgirl said, "now the three of them will sneak in through the back and free Nightwing, Miss Martian will be on stand by with the bio ship to pick you all and Dick up." Everyone nodded then gathered up to get ready for the mission.

* * *

 **Gotham City, January 22, 2017, 4:56 PM**

Bruce sat alone in the Batcave, gazing at the computer screen then Alfred walked in.

"Master Bruce, Talia Al Gul is at the front door," Pennyworth said, Bruce turned around.

"What's she want?" He asked, Alfred had no answer.

"She has a boy with her, he bears resemblance to you." Alfred said, Bruce's eyes widened.

He turned to the computer and pulled up a camera feed of the Manor's front door. There stood Talia and a teenaged boy.


End file.
